


You're My Universe

by segnoLOVE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aron is too old to be dealing with his friends, Baekmin are the bestest homies, Crushes, Dongho is in love with jonghyun, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jonghyun | JR &; Choi Minki | Ren are best friends, Love Alarm au, M/M, Minren - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, nu'est - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segnoLOVE/pseuds/segnoLOVE
Summary: Minhyun’s love alarm constantly rings, whether it be during the school day, out shopping by himself or when he’s with his best friends. With every ring, a confession is soon to follow. With a heavy heart and a sympathetic smile, Minhyun always rejects their advances.Out of all the people who ring his alarm, there’s only one person he wants to see 10 meters away from him...Choi Minki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au based off of Netflix's Love Alarm. If you are unfamiliar with it it's about an app that notifies you if someone has feelings for you within a 10 meter radius. I really enjoyed the drama and decided to write a minren fic about it since it's looking a little dry here. 
> 
> Also, it won't follow the plot of the drama fyi
> 
> Enjoy!

****

“Will you turn on your love alarm for me, Minhyun?” said the pretty girl, looking at Minhyun with hopeful eyes. The taller smiled sadly at the one in front of him.

“I’m flattered by your interest in me but it won’t tell you what you want, Misoo.” Misoo looks up at him with watery eyes. 

“I’m not a child. If my love alarm doesn’t ring then I can handle the rejection. Please, Minhyun.” 

Minhyun let out a sigh and took his phone out of his pocket. With a few taps, he turned his love alarm on. The silence seemed to drag on while Misoo tries to conceal the desperation behind her eyes. A few seconds ticked by and the silence was broken by the sound of one ring. Minhyun sees the familiar words flash on his screen,

_ 1 person within a 10m radius loves you. _

He looks at Misoo and sees a few tears slowly escaping down her face. He moves to comfort her but she jolts away from his touch. Misoo refuses to look him in the eye and clutches her phone to her chest. 

“I’m sorry to have bothered you, Minhyun. I have to go now.” She bows towards him, hastily grabs her school things and runs towards the classroom door. Minhyun calls out to her, Misoo hesitates before sliding the door open and dashing out of the room. He follows her out the class and watches her back until it disappears from his sight. His hand runs through his hair as he lets out another sigh. 

Misoo had asked to meet him after school once their last class was finished. He had already known what she wanted to talk about and knew it would end up like this, but Minhyun never found any joy in having to reject someone after they confessed to him. Love alarm made it a bit easier for someone to confess but it also made it much harsher to reject someone. It’s for that reason why Minhyun wishes the app was never created, he still believed in the old fashioned way of courting someone, the love would feel more real that way. But it’s quite hypocritical of him to think this way because once he discovered his crush had downloaded the app, he wasted no time to sync his own heart to it. 

Just as he closes the classroom door behind him, he notices someone walking towards his direction. Despite the boy looking down at his phone, Minhyun knew exactly who it was. Everything seemed to have slowed down, kind of like one of those over dramatic romantic kdramas his older sister secretly enjoyed watching. He wishes his life were a like a Korean drama, maybe then he’ll finally find the courage and the words to tell his crush the truth behind his feelings. 

Ah, Choi Minki, there was no one like him. He was the school's unofficial angel with a warm heart and a beautiful smile. Nothing could compare to his beauty, both inside and out. Minhyun could literally write hundreds of poems about every detail of Minki and he would never be able to successfully capture the latter’s beauty in each word. These kinds of thoughts reminded him of his infatuation with the angel and how he’s too afraid to admit them outloud. 

Minhyun's breath hitches as soon as Minki makes eye contact with him. 

"Oh, Hwang Minhyun what are you still doing here?" the pretty boy questioned. It only after Minki calls out to him that he realizes his love alarm is still turned on. Minhyun fumbles to grab his phone, he taps on the screen until the familiar words stare back at him again.

_ Will you turn off Love Alarm? Yes or No? _

_ Yes _

_ Just tap on the screen to turn it on again.  _

The screen turns black just as Minki gets close enough to be within the 10 meter mark. "Minhyun? Did you hear me?" Minki stopped in front of Minhyun. He ould feel his heart thumping in his chest and his brain turning into goo. The younger looked at him expectedly, waiting for a response. 

"W-what was the question again?" Minhyun finally came out of his flustered state. Minki laughs lightly, shaking his head and gives him a smile. 

_ What do I have to do to be the reason why he smiles so beautifully? _

"Why are you still in school this late? Dongho and Jonghyun have already left."

Minhyun hesitated before replying. "I had to talk to someone after class." 

Minki looked at him in amusement. "Another confession?"Minhyun sputtered as he tried to come up with an answer but Minki continued giving him a teasing smile.

"Ooh, Hwang Minhyun the heart breaker. At this rate you're gonna grow old alone. It would be such a shame to let such a handsome face go to waste." Minhyun ducked his head down in attempts to hide his flushed cheeks and burning ears. 

_ He called me handsome. Choi Minki you better be ready to pay for my hospital bills. _

Minki walked into the classroom, retrieved a bag from a desk before meeting Minhyun outside again. "Well since you're here, do you want to come with me to a cafe? There's a new one that opened nearby and I heard their fruit smoothies are delicious." The younger searches through his bag for his phone before meeting Minhyun’s eyes. 

_ Take this opportunity Hwang Minhyun. Say yes! You'll finally get some alone time with Minki. Just you and...Minki. Oh God, you're gonna embarrass yourself in front of him….'  _

After a few seconds Minki took Minhyun's silence as a rejection to his offer.

"Nevermind, you're probably busy. We can go together another day." the excitement dies from Minki's eyes and Minhyun wishes the ground would swallow him whole. 

"Hm, maybe Aron is free I could always ask hi-" the younger says absentmindedly as he begins to write Aron a message. 

"No!" Minhyun shouts. Minki is startled by his voice and looks at the taller with wide eyes. 

"I-I mean. I'm not busy so we can go now." His eyes refuse to meet Minki's. The younger grins widely and pulls Minhyun to his side, wrapping an arm around the latter's shoulders.

"Great! I heard that their brownies are amazing too and-" 

Minhyun really did want to listen to Minki but the deafening sound of his rapidly beating heart was all he could focus on. 

_ How can he casually wrap an arm around me when I'm over here ready to explode? Do you not hear the sound of my heart pounding or do you choose to ignore it, Minki? There's only so much I can take... _


	2. Chapter 2

“So how come you haven’t downloaded Love Alarm yet? Everyone our age has it, even Dongho downloaded it as soon as it was released.” Minki asked absentmindedly as his eyes scanned the menu hanging above the cashier. Minhyun was too busy glaring at the boy working behind the counter who ogled Minki, to answer the younger. It was at that moment where a familiar sound rang out. 

Minhyun’s eyes widen as his gaze shot to Minki, the younger paid no heed to the notification and proceeded to relay his order to the flustered cashier. 

"What about you? It's my treat today" Minhyun finally looks away from the poor cashier and glances at the menu. 

"Iced Americano and a red bean bun" The cashier taps away on the register and purposely grazed Minki's fingers with his hand as he gives back his change. However, there's no reaction to the touch and the cashier just lowers his gaze. Instead, Minki moves to the side of the register and turns to look at Minhyun instead. 

“You still haven’t answered the question I asked earlier, Minhyun. You keep getting distracted and aren’t listening to me” Minki pouted towards him and Minhyun swears his heart stopped beating at that exact moment.

The cutest person on the planet is right in front of me, how am I still breathing? 

“I did download it a while ago…” Mihyun mumbled, looking away from Minki. 

“Huh? You did!?” the latter looked at him with wide eyes and another emotion Mihyun could not decipher. The cashier returned with a small silver tray with both boys’ orders. Minhyun grabbed it before Minki and went searching for an ideal place to sit. There weren't many people in the cafe since it was early in the evening and most students were on their way home or were heading to the library to study. 

Minhyun decided to sit near the windows that way they could both watch the sunset and enjoy the bustling sounds of the busy streets. Once they both settled down and took a sip of their drinks, Minki looked at Minhyun expectantly. However, Minhyun refused to look at him and instead turned his attention to the movement outside. He saw many people pass by in a hurry but he also saw many couples enjoying each other’s presence. 

If only I was confident enough to confess to him then maybe we could have been one of those couples...

Minhyun let out a sigh and took a bite out of his bread. 

“Hey, Hwang Minhyun. Are you still gonna ignore my question?” Minhyun briefly met Minki’s eyes but then shifted his gaze to the condensation falling from the side of his Iced Americano. 

I did it for you.

Minhyun failed to realize he voiced his thoughts out loud. Minki gave him a quizzical look. 

‘For me? What do you mean?” Minhyun’s eyes widen at his own mistake. He slowly raised his head to look at his friend. Minki was staring at him with an intense gaze and Minhyun could feel his ears heat up once again. 

“I mean...well. You’re always bothering me about downloading the app” Minhyun stutters and stumbles over his words as he quickly tries to explain himself. 

“And Aron keeps harassing me about confessing to-” Minhyun’s words die off once he noticed the words he uttered. 

You said too much. Oh god, I am so stupid

“Oh, you like someone?” Minki fiddled with the straw stuck in his mango smoothie. He refused to meet Minhyun’s eyes and instead stared blankly at the table. Minhyun gulped and couldn’t find the words to answer him. Minki finally looked at him with a soft smile. 

“I can’t believe the one and only Hwang Minhyun finally has a crush on someone. What will your fanclub do once you’re no longer single?” he teased. Minhyun blushed even more but he couldn’t help being disappointed at the way things turned out. 

“Well, I have to head out. Jonghyun wants to go out tonight and I already promised to meet him up in an hour.” Minki rose up from his chair and took a final gulp from his mango smoothie. 

“By the way Minhyun, I know you’re probably scared to confess to whoever it is you like but Love Alarm gives you the courage to do it. If you wait too long, you’ll never be able to ring theirs and you might lose them to someone else…” Minki had an unreadable expression in his eyes, it was like he was attempting to tell Minhyun something but the other could not understand. Minki let out a sigh and gave the taller a cheerful smile. After both boys parted from the cafe, and began heading their separate ways, Minhyun could not get the look in Minki’s eyes out of his mind. Meanwhile, Minki felt a familiar burning in eyes as he walked further from Minhyun. 

Is it too late? He thought to himself.  
_______________________________

Minhyun found himself in front of Dongho’s apartment after receiving a text from the older inviting him over. Just as he was about to knock, the door was opened. 

“Oh look who it is. Dongho! Minhyun is finally here” Aron ushered the taller in and hopped over the messy shoes near the door. Minhyun smiled at the older’s childlike antics and slid off his jacket, neatly arranged the multiple pairs shoes that littered in front of the entrance before venturing into the living room. 

“We ordered some chicken and pizza. We called Minki to invite him too but he said he was busy.” Dongho was laying on the floor with his head resting on his folded arms. 

“He told me he went out with Jonghyun? I just came from seeing him at the cafe” Aron and Dongho turned towards Minhyun. 

“Jonghyun told us he was gonna study. Are they really together?” Aron looked at his phone and prepared to send Jonghyun a message. 

“Leave them. They probably wanted time to themselves.” Dongho feigned disinterest but Minhyun knew the boy well enough to be able to read him like an open book and it seemed like Aron could as well. 

“Alright, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting odd lately it’s starting to worry me.” Aron took a chicken leg and waited for Dongho to answer him. Minhyun sat across from them both and served himself a cup of cola. 

Dongho sat up and let out a sigh. “I think I like-” he mumbled softly. Aron craned his head towards the boy. 

“Can you speak up? I can barely hear you.”

“I have a crush on Jonghyun!” he said loudly. Minhyun started choking on his soda and Aron dropped his chicken bone. Dongho patted Minhyun’s back water Aron was still in a state of shock. 

“Hold up. You like Jonghyun?” Aron narrowed his eyes towards Dongho. His eyes shifted between the two in front of him. Dongho was rubbing Minhyun’s back gently asking if the other was okay. Minhyun nodded and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. 

“Huh, I honestly thought you had a crush on a Minhyun for years. I was definitely not expecting this…” 

Minhyun choked on his saliva this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...since people wanted jbaek I have come to deliver 
> 
> I honestly have a general idea of how this gonna go but it will take me time to write chapters for this so I hope you'll understand :) 
> 
> Follow my twt (it's where I write all my au prompts) @segnoLOVE

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment, it shows me whether this is really something people wanna read or not uwu. Also lemme know who you want as side pairings, jron? jbaek? baekron? a totally different pairing??
> 
> follow my twitter acc: @segnoLOVE
> 
> I post most of my prompts there and if i have inspiration I usually make it a fic
> 
> -angel x


End file.
